


Keep Your Friends Close

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Timey-Wimey, Uneasy Allies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation between Sarah and Weaver. Written for fan-flashworks at http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Your Friends Close

As they rode down in the elevator, Sarah stared ahead, keeping Weaver in her peripheral vision. Not that she’d be able to defend herself regardless.

“When we meet Savannah, I’d appreciate your not mentioning my identity,” Weaver said nonchalantly.

“Fine,” Sarah said. It’s not like she wanted to traumatize a young girl.

“After all, mothers can’t tell their children everything. You would know,” Weaver added with a smile.

Sarah tensed. “What does that mean?”

“I thought you didn’t want knowledge of the future,” Weaver said, eyebrow cocked.

Sarah frowned and looked back ahead. This alliance was clearly a bad idea.


End file.
